Go With It
by HigherSilver
Summary: ON HIATUS. They were always perfectly platonic, then… they were sober enough to know what they were doing, but drunk enough to not care. And one little mistake is about to change everything. Of course, everyone knows Ferb and Isabella could never be together. Especially while they're with Vanessa and Phineas. Well, um... I guess this baby is going to have FOUR parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Silver. If you've read anything by me before, thanks so much. So if you're on board my Ferbella train, you should know that a million and one people have been wanting a Ferbella baby. And, generally I said no, because, to me, that's one of the most boring and well, "fanfic-y" plots in existence. Like, part of why Twilight sucks bad. And it's even worse with a cliché couple, example being Phinabella. Anyway, then Act Your Age premiered, and it struck me how horrifyingly awkward this plot might be set after it. I'm freaking evil.**

**These stories are almost always "M". Tell me if you want me to up the rating. I always feel like the first chapters of my stories are the worst. Keep that in mind. I also tried to fix all the screw-ups PnF made when it came to college, seeing as I am a college girl myself. And, like always, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. OTHERWISE FERB AND ISABELLA WOULD JUST END UP TOGETHER... Sorry about that. I DO own the OC's in here... including a familiar face? For some people maybe?**

* * *

"So… how's school?"

How's school? Phineas wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. He just kept staring into his brother's blurry face on the video call. How was school? Well, that was a loaded question.

As it turns out, schools weren't such a big fan of kids who made their final decisions at the last possible moment. And, due to only one person's fault (his own), he was one of those kids. He was stuck with all the earliest classes or the latest classes or the classes smack in the middle of lunch, with all the most unpopular teachers. It wasn't SO bad, and he was trying to make the best of it… it just sort of chopped up his day. The only other problem was that he was stuck housing in Adjacent Hall, which, named after Otto H. Adjacent, was the absolute suckiest building on campus. They were even planning on closing it down and renovating it… next year. So, as of right now, he was stuck in an extremely small room with no AC and cracking ceilings. He would try and fix it himself, but he didn't want to do anymore to get on the college's bad side. Not to mention Dwayne would probably get irritated.

"'Sup, nerd?" At that very moment, Phineas' roommate happened to walk in, after slam-dunking what appeared to be dirty socks into his already overflowing hamper.

Dwayne was… Dwayne. Phineas didn't mind the abusive language. After all, Buford Van Stomm, the kid who had once stolen Phineas' bike and essentially broken his thumbs, was basically his best friend now. Anyway, Dwayne wasn't mean. He would casually call people names or swear or party too hard, but he was actually very nice and genuine. They were a little bit of an odd couple to be matched together, but Dwayne had also waited till the last minute to say yes to Tri-State State. He hadn't even gotten in at first, but he made it on the waitlist. And here they were.

"Dwayne, this is my brother. Ferb." Phineas said, turning the computer to Dwayne. "Ferb, Dwayne. Dwayne, Ferb." Ferb barely waved. "He's going to Camford-on-Oxbury. In England." He bragged. He noticed Ferb gave a little sigh.

"Dude, shut up. Coming here is my first time out of South Carolina, and you're totally bragging about how many countries you've been to." Dwayne whined.

"You never answered me." Ferb said.

Phineas made an awkward face. Again, with all the negatives, it would seem as though college really… sucked. Until his savior bounced through the door.

"You guys, I thought I told you two a million times, if you leave the door open, something is going to get stolen." Isabella complained.

Yeah, Isabella was probably the best thing about school. His seemingly perfect girlfriend. Girlfriend. It still seems weird calling her that. He had liked her for a long time. Since he was a ninth grader, at least. And, apparently, she liked him too.

"Oh my gosh, are you talking to Ferb?" She said excitedly. She ran to the computer. "Hi Ferb! What the heck, why haven't you called me?"

"We were texting yesterday." He said blandly.

"Shut it." She said cutely. She put her arm around Phineas. "I came to ask you to lunch."

"I'm starving." Dwayne whined.

Dwayne and Isabella got on surprisingly well. She was used to having a lot of guy friends. Ironically, the situation was reversed when it came to her own roommates.

"Okay, let's go get food then." Phineas said.

"Wait… I wasn't done talking with Ferb." Isabella complained.

"He can call you back." Phineas said. "That ok, bro?"

Ferb only just got to nod before Dwayne shut the computer.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Lacie squealed, almost slamming her drink down onto the table.

"A destination wedding? Come on, Lace, I don't have the time or the money for that." Vanessa said tiredly.

"False!" Lacie exclaimed. "At the very least, your parents could pay. Heck, they're the richest people I know… she spends all day in community classes or getting her nails done, and he's always building crap, and they still have huge fancy houses! Of course, I bet you don't even talk to them anymore."

"Lace…"

"Vanessa, your parents MISS you. I MISS you. I'm your best friend, and you don't even talk to me anymore. Vanessa, we aren't sixteen anymore! We can't dye our hair and blast punk music and pretend we don't give a crap about the world anymore, ok? It's time for you to grow up."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa said indignantly. "I am, and have pretty much always been, the most mature person you know."

Lacie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Still dating that college FRESHMAN?"

Vanessa covered her face. "I knew you'd bring that up."

"He's like 18 years old, Vanessa. You're robbing the cradle."

"Ferb is very mature." Even as she said it, it felt like a weak defense. She hadn't even seen him in weeks.

"Maybe I should ask HIM to come to the wedding instead." Lacie pouted.

"Lace… Lace… come on." Vanessa sighed. "Ok… I'll come, I'll come. But no ridiculous maid-of-honor dress, agreed?"

Lacie threw her arms around Vanessa. "Agreed!"

"Quit killing me!"

"Ok." She retracted. "You can even invite your boyfriend!"

"No, I don't think so." Vanessa said guiltily. "Ferb hates Paris."

"What? Why?" Lacie asked.

Vanessa winced. "It's a long story."

* * *

Isabella sighed. Lunch had been nice. Anything with Phineas was nice. Even Dwayne wasn't so bad. He fit in ok. She would much rather take him than…

"Ting! What the hell?"

She heard a crash. Something definitely broke, didn't it? Isabella frantically opened her lock to see her two roommates at odds… again.

Isabella, being her floor's advisor, had her own bedroom, but it was part of a suite that included two other people. Sometimes she really wondered why she applied to be an RA. Freshman were normally never allowed to be RA's, since it was already a stressful job, one that shouldn't really be added to the confusion of starting college. But, this year they had tried it, and she had applied, hoping for discounted housing and meal plans, which could help her mom out, and herself when it came to loans. Still, in addition to whatever drugs, boys, or other crud the girls on her floor were trying to sneak past her, she had to deal with her own roommates.

First, there was Ting Quan. She was the coldest, most unfeeling person Isabella had ever met. She was just a mean little Chinese girl, with very short hair and angry eyes. She always found fault with everything Isabella did, and she would never tell her. She would only judge, or passive-aggressively leave her notes, about not cleaning up or picking up, or being a bad RA. Isabella really didn't like her. But, she wasn't quite as bad as…

"Annika, calm down."

Annika Moon was the exact opposite of Ting. If Ting was an iceberg, than Annika was a fireball. In some ways though, she was worse. She had a hot temper and she was loud. She was extremely pessimistic and she was a huge gossip. Annika had apparently gone to the same high school as Isabella, but she didn't know her very well. She was extremely beautiful, with long dark curling hair and a gorgeous face. But, she didn't seem to like anything very much.

The reason all three of them were always fighting was because of their personalities. Ting was constantly upset and cold, Annika was hot and fiery and refused to take crud from either girl, and Isabella was not going to sit back and let those two take advantage of her. Therefore, they were not friends. So, Isabella, and pretty much everyone she knew, thought Dwayne was a better choice.

Annika blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. "If I get one more stupid creepy note from her, commanding me, I swear…"

"Relax!" Isabella said. "I think we need a break. I'll be in my room, Ting, you keep studying, and Annika… you need to cool off."

Annika gave her a nasty look and stormed out, while Ting slunk back to her desk in the same way a reptile would. Isabella sighed and collapsed on her own bed, after shutting the door between her tiny room and Ting's/Annika's room.

School was very stressful. The work itself wasn't that hard, but it was only going to get harder. The RA job was very tiring. She had to be the perfect girlfriend for Phineas. And it was tough trying to stay in contact with all her friends.

Video call… from Ferb Fletcher.

Isabella instantly answered it. "Hi! Oh, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot. Thank god you were supposed to call me, not the other way around or I totally would have forgotten." She sat back comfortably on her bed. "Well, I'm good now. No work. Unfortunately, my roommates were fighting again. They don't like each other and they don't like me." She sighed.

"How could anyone dislike you?"

She giggled. "I know. It seems highly unlikely, but it's true. It's not all bad. I've made some friends, Dwayne is okay, and Phineas is here. I don't need anyone else. Except for you." She smiled. "Who else am I going to rub in the face that I ACTUALLY GOT Phineas Flynn!?"

"You don't need to rub that in my face. I always knew you were meant for each other." Ferb smiled.

"Yeah. But, you're my favorite person to talk to. Because you actually shut up and listen." She suddenly noticed that Ferb, although never a particularly perky person, seemed extremely low. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything. She sighed and repeated it louder. "Ferb, what's wrong? Seriously, you look super depressed. Tell me."

He sighed this time. "Nothing to worry about, Bella."

"Tell me! Tell me right now, because you're upset and that's not allowed while I'm around." Isabella stated.

"Alright. I… I love England. And Camford-on-Oxbury is lovely. Not to mention one of the greatest universities in the world. But, I just feel…"

"Oh, Ferb…" She made a little puppy-dog pout. "You're homesick." He didn't say anything, but she could instantly tell that was the problem. "Ferb…" Isabella's eyes lit up. "Come visit us! Come visit us! I miss you! Phineas misses you! You can check out our campus. And meet Dwayne and everybody else! Come!"

"I'm not sure if I have holiday."

"We all get fall breaks! Please?" She said eagerly.

Ferb thought for a moment. "I'll try."

"Yes!" Isabella said loudly.

"Isabella, shut up!" Annika said.

"Don't start with me!" Isabella countered.

* * *

Ferb closed his laptop. England was, at the very least, five hours ahead of the U.S. It was totally pitch black outside here. Everyone was probably asleep. People would definitely have complained about his video calls, except, Ferb had a single dormitory, with no roommates. He looked out the window at the total darkness over the Camford-on-Oxbury fields and back down at his now lifeless computer.

He had never felt so… alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I love you guys. A lot of people seemed very interested in the story, based on just one chapter of my nonsense. Sorry, but this story just might take a little while for updates, considering I'm totally pulling ideas out of thin air. I have a vacation coming up, so the next chapter will at least get written, if not posted. Ha ha, well, the college life continues.**

* * *

Phineas slid down low in his seat. Soooo close. He was soooo close to fall break. Sure, it was not much more than a long weekend, but god, he really needed this. He felt more excited about this long weekend than half his summer breaks, if that was even possible. He would finally have time with Isabella and Ferb would be here, and it would just be awesome.

"So, have a great fall break everyone. Remember to have those papers on my desk at the beginning of next class."

Papers? Oh, crap! Of all things… he had forgotten his English paper! Great, just great! This was so not like him. What was going on with him? He was going to a great school and dating his dream girl! Yet, somehow, it felt like college was constantly punching him in the face. Now he would have to spend a decent chunk of his vacation writing this paper.

"Bye Phineas!" A few of his friends waved as they left. Phineas just kept walking, blankly.

This was really going to mess his weekend up. He wouldn't be able to show Ferb around campus or anything. He would have to count on Isabella.

"Hey, Phineas." Dwayne said as he came in. "Are you sure your brother can like, fit in here?" The only thing they could fit in the room was a single person air mattress that, while blown up, took up all the walking space in the room.

"Errgh!" Phineas fell backwards onto his bed.

"What?" Dwayne said.

"I forgot, I have a paper due first thing after break." Phineas whimpered. "A big one. That I haven't even started."

"Duuuude." Dwayne said, shaking his head. "You screwed up. Big time."

"I know! What is wrong with me?" Phineas asked seriously.

Dwayne shrugged. "Don't ask me. I barely got in here. You could be going to any school in the world. So, if you were planning on failing, you could be failing at Harvard or something."

"I'm not failing." Phineas snapped. "My paper will be fine. I just have to write it. I'm just… off my game."

"Whatever." Dwayne replied. "Aren't you supposed to pick your brother up at the airport?"

Phineas literally started banging his head against his dresser. "Ow. I guess I'm going to have to ask Isabella to do it."

* * *

Ferb couldn't believe how happy he actually felt when the plane touched down. The other Fletchers used to tease him about being more Yank than Brit, as if it was some sort of insult. He had never really chosen one over the other, but it hit him now that maybe he really had become a Yank, even after choosing to go back to school in England.

He only had one carry-on bag, so he was out of there fairly quickly. International commercial travel could be a pain. Life had become a lot more boring since he and his friends had grown up, and that was saying a lot, considering that they had always been pretty mature.

"Ferb!" Isabella ran up to him and hugged him, dressed in pink with her ponytail slightly puffier than usual.

He rested his head on top of hers. "Hi Bella."

She gently pulled away. "You came! You can thank me for the idea!"

He smiled.

"Which is so great because…" She gritted her teeth. "Phineas has work this weekend."

"Really?" He groaned.

He could tell by her look she wasn't pleased. This was the same look that she used to get whenever he would ignore her as kids. That was one thing Ferb had never quite understood about Isabella and Phineas' relationship. How could it work if Phineas never quite met her expectations? She adored him, but the fact was that Phineas would never turn into the "centaur" she wanted. Even when they were together.

Of course, Ferb wasn't thrilled either. One of the biggest reasons he had come was to spend time with Phineas. He wasn't going home, he was only staying at Tristate State. So what was he was going to do? He didn't know anyone else… except Isabella.

"Ferb?"

Vanessa? It seemed as though an enormous party had just entered the airport through the doorway he was leaving through, led by none other than his girlfriend. He could make out her parents and lots of her friends, mainly the extremely perky brunette Lacie clapping her hands together. Ferb awkwardly waved.

"Ferb! What are you doing here?" Vanessa exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in England."

It just occurred to him then that he had never once told his girlfriend he would be coming back to the US this week. Oops. Maybe he wasn't the best at this long-distance thing. He noticed that she, and everyone else with her, all had big suitcases. They were going on a flight, not coming back.

Vanessa groaned. "Ferb, I'm leaving this week for my friend's wedding. You should have told me you were coming!" Great. Now his girlfriend was upset too.

"Ferb, come on… Oh, hi Vanessa." Isabella said.

"Hi Isabella. Don't you look cute?"

Ferb wasn't sure if she meant to or not, but Vanessa's statement literally exposed how much older than him and his friends she was. They were still teenagers and here she was, off with her friends, living the twenty-something life, getting married and living on their own.

"Well, uh, we've really got to go." Isabella said.

Vanessa didn't even say goodbye, she just turned to go herself. She was probably mad.

"Ferb! You didn't tell your girlfriend you were coming!" Isabella hit him.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell her! You talk to me literally everyday!" She continued.

Still rubbing his arm, he realized this was true. Whether it was by text, phone, video chat, or online, he did have some sort of contact with Isabella almost everyday. Generally that was because she contacted him, but still. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro really was, besides Phineas, his closest friend.

* * *

"I hate this." Phineas said out loud, as he sat on his bed, typing. "The rules for the prompt are so… restrictive." That was one thing that certainly bothered Phineas, not being allowed to be creative.

"I hate all work." Dwayne said, not even looking up from his phone. Suddenly, he sat up. "DUDE! You will not believe this! Beta Omega Rho is having a party this weekend! Like for everyone: frats, sisters, freshmen, nerds, teachers, EVERYONE. I heard their parties are incredible! This is going to be EPIC."

"I can't come Dwayne." Phineas said. "Hello? Paper?"

"Party is tomorrow." Dwayne replied.

"Well, this paper is never going to get done if you keep bothering me!" Phineas snapped.

"Jesus."

Phineas hung his head. "I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to this weekend, and now it's ruined."

"Okay, what the actual hell, guys? I specifically told you to keep this door locked and closed!"

"Eh, piss off Iz." Dwayne said. "Your boyfriend is having a crisis."

"Well, he can take a break to say hi to…"

"Ferb!" Phineas excitedly got up to hug his brother, but couldn't really make it around the air mattress.

"That, for the record, is your bed." Dwayne said. "Hi. I'm Dwayne."

"He's a jerk but we love him anyway." Isabella said sweetly. "And this is Ferb."

Ferb shook Dwayne's hand and Phineas finally made it to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Ferb. I wanted to pick you up, but I got sidelined with a paper. I can't keep track of anything without you here!" Phineas said.

"I have no idea where to put this." Dwayne said, staring at Ferb's suitcase. He ended up shoving it into Phineas' closet.

"I… like your room." Ferb really couldn't think of a compliment for the gross shoebox the boys lived in. Especially compared to his own single in England.

"Iz, did you hear about Beta Omega Rho's party?" Dwayne asked.

"Oh, no way! Their parties are supposed to be amazing!" She exclaimed.

"So, that seals it! We're going!" Dwayne said.

"Dwayne, I told you…"

"Shut up, nerd. Just because you have homework doesn't mean that Isabella, Ferb, and I have to miss out on the greatest party of the semester!" Dwayne declared. "And bring your roommate, she's hot."

"Which one?" Isabella asked.

"Annika, not the other one. She's… bleugh!" He made a face.

"That is so mean!" Isabella said. "Anyway, she doesn't even go out. At all. Like no social life. As for Annika… well, I can ask her. I could definitely try harder to make friends with her."

"You guys suck." Phineas grumbled.

"Phineas, please?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Fine."

"Oh yeah, using the girlfriend powers." Dwayne said, nodding.

"Ok, I'm heading to my dorm. I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow night." Isabella said.

"Do you need anyone to walk you?" Ferb piped up.

"Aww, Ferbie. I'm fine, trust me. See you guys! And, for Christ's sake, lock this!" She declared, shutting the door.

"Wait, I'm going to get something to eat." Dwayne said, following her.

Ferb poked at the inflatable mattress before sitting down on it. He stared at his brother, who had turned glumly back to his work. Phineas wasn't happy. Ferb could instantly tell. The dorm was gross. He had lots of work. His girlfriend expected too much from him. Phineas was in over his head juggling college work, his first serious relationship, and his own crazy amazing ideas.

But so was Ferb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this took a little longer than I expected, but I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this right now, so give me a little bit of time. This isn't an M story, but an almost very inappropriate chapter. But, eh, review anyway.**

* * *

Ferb lazily threw a stone into the small pond he was sitting in front of. There was just a tiny splash among the lily pads. This little park was so charming. The Tristate campus was really nice. It wasn't that Ferb hadn't liked Tristate State. It had been high on his list as well. The campus was lovely and it was supposed to be a great school. Yet, everyone had thought Ferb going to England again was "such a great idea".

"Hey," Isabella said. "Got you a smoothie. Best on campus." She sat down on the ground next to him. "I always get kale blended in. I mean, you don't taste it, but it's extra veggies. I'm trying not to have to deal with that whole 'freshman fifteen' thing."

Ferb half-smiled. "You don't need to worry about that."

"I don't? Heck yeah I do. The last thing I want is something else unexpected thrown at me." Isabella insisted. Ferb shrugged. "Now," she said, taking a sip from her smoothie, "Why didn't you tell Vanessa you were coming?"

"You still on this?" He said under his breath.

"Yes! It's important in relationships to share everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes! No secrets. The fact that you didn't tell her makes it seem like you didn't want her to know. Like you were doing something sneaky coming back here." Isabella said.

Ferb sighed. He did feel guilty about it now.

Isabella made a face. "I didn't want to upset you. Of course, you weren't all that lively to begin with."

"Neither were you." Ferb accused. "You're trying to be Miss Perky when it's quite clear that you are not very pleased with your current college experience."

"Ergh, you're right." She groaned. "As usual. My roommates are just… mean. That's all I can say. And Phineas… ugh, Phineas…"

She didn't finish the statement, but Ferb sort of understood what she meant. It was as he had suspected. All Isabella wanted was some attention, some notice. All she wanted was for him to give her that love and devotion she had always showered on him back.

"Let's go get ready for the party." Isabella said quietly.

* * *

"How's the paper coming?" Dwayne said.

"You know what? You asking me that every five seconds is the equivalent of saying 'I'm not touching you' with your finger in my face." Phineas said frustrated.

Ferb stifled a laugh. Dwayne might be ridiculous, but somehow he did fit in with their group well.

Dwayne saw him, and started laughing too. "Well, maybe it'll motivate you to…"

"Go to the library? Because you two, all dressed up for the party and laughing at me, are not helpful."

"We'll be gone soon." Ferb said reassuringly.

"Yeah, to the party." He grumbled.

"Knockity-knock!" Isabella's voice came from the other side of the door. "Oh my god," She said, as they opened it. "You actually locked it? Let me guess, it was Ferb, wasn't it?"

Ferb glanced at her. She looked beautiful, as usual. She was wearing a darker pink dress, complete with red and pink ribbons down the skirt and a bow around her waist. He smiled. Typical Isabella. Somehow she managed the perfect good girl look even in a mini-dress.

"Come on, let's get this fiasco going, shall we?"

Ferb guessed this was Annika. And, goodness, was she a strikingly different kind of beautiful. She had thick long dark dark brown curls and dark eyeliner over big eyes. She was wearing a blood red silky top, black skinny jeans, and high tops. And a scowl.

"Helloooo Annika." Dwayne said.

Annika shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Remind me why I'm coming, Princess?"

"Because you have no friends." Isabella said, matching Annika's tone. Ferb noticed Annika didn't counter that statement.

"Okay, we're out. Bye Phin." Dwayne said, excitedly.

"Ha ha Pointy, why aren't you coming?" Annika said, almost gleefully.

"I have homework." He responded bitterly.

"That you probably put off. Looks like you aren't Mr. Perfect after all, are you Flynn?" Annika smirked and left, with Dwayne following her, probably drooling.

"Well, she's pleasant." Ferb remarked.

"Is it bad that I really considered flipping her off?" Phineas said a little guiltily.

"No. I do all the time." Isabella said. She wiggled past the airbed to give her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"I'll probably be in library when you guys get back." Phineas said.

"Poor Phineas." Isabella said, as she shut the door.

"Just forget about him and think about how awesome this party will be." Dwayne said.

It didn't take very long to get to the frat house. It was another nice building, probably with a great historical background. Of course, it wasn't being treated as such. It wasn't very hard to get in. Every physical body was being let through.

Inside it was nothing but the loud beat of some party songs. There were just about a million people. However, the dance floor seemed relatively innocent, at least for now. Isabella could instantly tell Dwayne was beyond psyched. In about two seconds he was out of her sight, whether he went to play games, hit on girls, eat, or whatever else. And apparently, he had taken Ferb with him, because Isabella could no longer see her friend. Suddenly, she felt really unprotected. She could even feel boys looking at her. Someone grabbed her arm and she almost had a heart attack.

"Hey," Isabella realized with surprising relief that it was Annika. "You look upset. Can't blame you. I hate parties. I need some kind of spray to keep these creepy guys off. At least you have an excuse. I'm single. I'm literally prey."

"Have you seen Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"No. I need a drink." Annika said in a bored voice.

"What?" Isabella followed her to the beverage table. "Beer?"

"Don't tell me you thought college kids don't drink in real life or something?" Annika said.

"No! I'm not that naïve. But… I'm an RA. That's not allowed." Isabella said.

"You only get in trouble if you were supposed to be in charge." Annika said.

"Fine!" Isabella said frustrated. She grabbed a cup and drank some beer. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't drink." Annika said, and walked away.

"Evil!" Isabella declared. "She's evil." She stared at the cup in her hand. Suddenly all of her frustration about Annika, Ting, Dwayne, Phineas, and everything else got to her, and she finished it. And she had more…

Isabella knew she had a little too much when she felt a little tipsy. However, that didn't mean she had lost her mind. She was just on a weird border of feeling good and somehow feeling bad too.

Annika was evil. She knew that if Phineas were here, he would never have even gone near the drinks. If Buford were here, he would be drinking with her, making it more fun. And Ferb… where was her Ferb? He was supposed to be standing beside her, like always.

"Iz! What's up?" Dwayne said excitedly. Oh god, was he drunk too? They couldn't look more like freshmen if they were wearing nametags and holding out maps of the campus. He laughed. "You buzzed too?"

She felt a giggle escape. "Yes." She shook her head, trying to realign, but nearly fell over. "Where's Ferb?"

Dwayne smiled a smile that looked just as evil. "Boom!" And he pointed to a ridiculous boy, laughing hysterically, with a misbuttoned shirt and his tie around his head. A guy she would never have identified, if it weren't for the green hair.

"Hey- hey Bella!"

"What did you do to him?!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Dwayne said, as if nothing was wrong. "We just might have had a little something to drink."

"Your hair is quite fluffy." Ferb said, poking at her head.

"A little? He's gone!" Isabella said. "I think the room's spinning."

"It's alright, dar-dar-darling." Ferb gripped one of her hands.

"That's it." Annika appeared. "British boy is drunk off his ass, and Isabella is one step away."

"I am not." Isabella declared.

"Well, I'm going home. The blood alcohol level in here is starting to get dangerously high." Annika stated. "Coming with… roomie?" She said, disgustingly sweet.

"Dwayne…" Dwayne had disappeared. "Oh screw him. I can't trust him anyway. I've gotta take Ferb back." Isabella stared at her friend, who seemed to be trying to catch something invisible in the air.

Annika shrugged. She probably didn't care anyway. "Tip for you: don't tell Pointy about this. He'll get pissed."

Isabella wasn't sure whether that was true or not. She had seen Phineas angry only a few times in her life, and she didn't ever want to be on the receiving end. "Ferb," She said softly. "Let's go, okay." He sighed sweetly and nodded.

It was only once they were out of the building and walking across the dark campus did Isabella realize she really was tipsy and about to fall over in these heels. She tipped to one side, but Ferb gripped her, and they rocked back and forth like a cradle until they found some balance. And they burst out laughing.

"We're drunk!" Isabella laughed.

"Yup."

"Maybe we shouldn't have been such… goody-goodies in high school." She said.

"No." He hiccupped. "We… you were perfect in high school."

Isabella glanced at him in surprise. He didn't seem to think anything was strange.

They had to tiptoe past security and down the hallways to avoid getting busted. Which wasn't very easy when you were drunk.

"The… door's open." Isabella said. "Goddamnit! Phineas!"

He wasn't there. He was probably still in the library. So if it weren't for the unlocked door, Ferb wouldn't even have been able to get back in. Isabella sat down exhaustedly on a bed. At least Ferb had sobered up a little bit. At least to the point where he wasn't seeing things flying around, at least.

"Was that fun?" He asked out loud.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I forget what fun feels like." He sat down next to her, and put one hand over his eyes. "Do you want to know why I really never told Van- Van- Vanessa anything? I totally forgot. I **forgot**. What kind of jackass forgets his girlfriend?"

"I can think of a few." Isabella said bitterly. Maybe it runs in the family. Maybe Flynn-Fletcher men aren't exactly the romantic type. "Hey. Ferbie." She patted his hand. "It's all fine. We've gotta go to bed."

Ferb opened his eyes and stared at her, tilting his head side-to-side, staring at her. "Bella."

"What?" She asked.

"Bella…" He repeated. "I just want to… try…"

Ferb kissed Isabella. It was a completely innocent kiss, just two pairs of lips gently brushing against each other. And it was over as soon as it started. He pulled away and Isabella's eyes were very wide.

"Ferb…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sor-" He didn't finish. She kissed him back.

She wasn't sure what possessed her; the alcohol, the frustration, or straight out desire, but she kissed him back. In a far less innocent fashion. To the point where their make-out was so intense they fell off the bed and onto his air mattress. She gripped his hair fiercely, but felt his mouth leave hers and move to her neck. And for the first time in her life, Isabella let out a long moan. Meanwhile, one hand was going down the back of her dress and the other was coming up the front.

"Isabella, I think I… I want to…" She couldn't hear his drunken mumbles.

"Take me… take me Ferb."

* * *

_"Hey… It's Annika. Getting your stupid machine, I guess. You need to answer your fucking phones. Uh, Dwayne, or Flynn, or the other guy, or whoever… Isabella never came back to our room. I know it's not that late, but yeah, I'm not sure where she is. I'm assuming she's with you, huh, British boy?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Seems like a while since I posted, but happily there is still Ferbella being posted. I wrote this while listening to super romantic music and while starving. Let's review and tell me how good/bad that combination is!**

* * *

_"Hey… It's Annika. Getting your stupid machine, I guess. You need to answer your fucking phones. Uh, Dwayne, or Flynn, or the other guy, or whoever… Isabella never came back to our room. I know it's not that late, but yeah, I'm not sure where she is. I'm assuming she's with you, huh, British boy?"_

"Uggh." Isabella heard the loud beep that followed the message, and it made her head pound. She literally felt like she had slammed into a truck. Her head was killing her, and so was her back. She was shivering just a little bit. It was then she realized that the pillow she was using was actually… a boy… named Ferb.

Isabella almost screamed. She had to slap her own hand over her mouth to keep it from coming out. F-F-Ferb?! She sat absolutely still for what felt like forever. He was fast asleep. Of course, any move on this flimsy air mattress might wake him up.

Isabella wasn't an idiot. And obviously, Ferb's bare chest and messy hair plus her own lack of clothing could only mean that her very inappropriate memories of last night were in fact, true. About a million swear words were trying to escape, but she was too afraid to make a sound.

No. NO! How could this have happened? WHY did this happen? This was her fault. It had to be. Ferb was wasted, and he would never had done this in any other state of mind. She was supposed to be bringing him back to sleep it off… not sleep with her! One too many drinks, and she had jumped her friend? Her BOYFRIEND'S BROTHER?

SHIT.

Her boyfriend's brother. Phineas. Where was he? Had he already come and seen this? No. The room was abandoned. It was past 3 AM. That could only mean that Dwayne was still at the party, and Phineas was still at the library. Was he pulling an all-nighter for this paper? And meanwhile, she had gone and… Son of a mother freaking…

She was going to vomit. Oh my god. She still couldn't even understand how this happened in the first place. She glanced at Ferb. He looked so sweet, peacefully asleep.

He could never find out. Phineas could never find out. No one could ever find out. It wasn't too late. She slid off the mattress and grabbed her dress. All she had to do was tell everyone that she dropped him off and walked around campus for a little while before she got back to the dorm. She was over at Phineas' and Dwayne's all the time; if anyone saw her go to and from the building, it wouldn't be odd. As for Ferb… maybe he would just think it was a weird sex dream. Yeah. Sure. That could work.

Her dress and hair, besides looking sort of crushed, weren't too obviously giving anything away. She just had to get out of there. She ran out so quickly, it felt like it only took a few seconds. And when she finally got to her little room in her suite, she changed into pajamas and kicked the red and pink dress under her bed. Then she crawled under her blanket and forced herself to go to sleep. And she dreamt about every kiss, touch, and whisper she received from him.

* * *

"And now, a special request for the bride and groom."

A gentle acoustic version of "I Will Always Love You" came lilting through the DJ's speakers. Lacie, in her beautiful white gown clutched Gil, her groom. Vanessa couldn't help but smile. The dance floor was full of happy couples. At one point, her dad even got up and asked her mom to dance. Somehow this felt like a perfect moment. Except, she was alone. Vanessa sighed and got up. She left the ballroom, and sat on a bench in the hallway outside it.

"Hey Vanessa." A tall tan well dressed man sat next to her.

"Hey Johnny." It was funny how that same sentence used to fill her with so much terror and excitement. Things changed. Things really changed. Her dad was no more than a simple teacher now. Lacie had gone from the magenta-haired goth to the mousy-haired perky bride. And Johnny, he had gone from her punk-rock crush to a whiny ex to a good friend. He had cut his hair down and looked really handsome.

"It's nice to see you here." He said sweetly. "You haven't hung out with the group much."

"Yeah. I know." Vanessa said. "Ha. So our little Lacie grew up and got married. Can't say I'm crazy about the guy though. She's amazing. She could do better."

"Okay." He said.

"Although the wedding is really beautiful." She said quietly. "And you're still single, Johnny? Your hair looks nice like this."

"Thanks. So, uh, how's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Fine." She said quietly.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. I really like Ferb. I've always really liked Ferb. And I finally noticed how cute he really was after the whole thing with me and Monty finally fell apart. But, something feels off. And I don't know what it is."

He groaned to himself. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

"No. I'm actually glad that you sat down." She said.

"Vanessa, you ever wonder if the problem might not be the guys?" Johnny asked quietly.

She nodded. "Why did we all have to grow up?" She asked quietly. Vanessa closed her eyes sadly. And felt hot lips gently touch hers. She retreated for a millisecond before kissing him back slowly. Suddenly, Johnny broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry! I know about your boyfriend and everything… I just missed you."

"It's okay." She said breathlessly.

"I'm gonna… get out of your way." Johnny went back into the ballroom.

She missed him too. She had loved Johnny. She had loved Monty. Was the problem that she didn't love Ferb?

He was gonna kill her.

* * *

"Well, the paper is done. It's done and it's awesome."

"No one cares. At all… uggh. I need a hangover cure."

"Any drink should help. You need at least 16 ounces of H2O."

"You really are a nerd."

Uggh, so much talking. Ferb's eyes gently opened and he yawned. So this was what it was like to have two roommates. He was pretty grateful for his single now. His head was killing him and he was pretty sure he was going to be sick. He was also cold. Ferb noticed he was only in his boxers. Huh. So he had been too drunk to put on pajamas but he still took off his clothes?

"Ferb's up." Phineas said perkily. "Morning."

"I guess we need a hangover cure for two, right Ferb?" Dwayne said.

Phineas snorted. "Really?" Phineas seemed to think this was hilarious and Ferb felt like punching him in the face.

"Yup. No place like America to party." Dwayne said. "Although last night is a little blurry."

Ferb rubbed his temples and thought back to the party. He remembered arriving… and that was where it started to get fuzzy. Loud music. Confusion. Caressing her silky pale skin and playing with raven hair.

Ferb's eyes opened wide. Whoa. Where did that come from? What exactly had happened last night? That memory was definitely… sexual. And the problem was that he was enough of a ladies' man that it was horribly likely that he might have done… things… with any girl when he was that drunk. Oh god. Vanessa was going to kill him.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas said, calling her up on his phone. "So, it's Ferb's last day here. Hey, you okay? You sound really, like, sick. Uh-huh. Okay. I hope those two don't give you too much trouble. Bye." He turned to the guys. "I think she's sick."

"Probably hung-over." Dwayne mumbled.

Phineas shrugged. "I guess you'll have to say goodbye to Isabella later."

"That's it." Ferb said. "No more alcohol. Ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm done with school, so I'll have more time to write, yeah! But I've been sick with a bad cold and some might know, I have some depression and low self-esteem problems. So those are my ****excuses why this is late. I purposely kept the timeline a little vague here, because I was writing this at different points.**

* * *

Ferb was going back to school today. He didn't exactly feel happy about it. Luckily, he had no work over this break, but now he would have to go right back to difficult engineering, mathematics, and a million other classes. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Phineas. And, there was still that mystery girl. He knew he had ended up with a girl that night. That wasn't something Ferb would imagine, and it was ridiculously bothering him that he didn't know who she was. Did he end up with a hideous gorgon, or could he have just met his dream girl?

"Come on, we have to go." Phineas said, in his saddest voice.

Ferb half-expected Phineas to try and pull something to make him miss the plane. But, they did all have to get back into the school rhythm. Holiday season was coming up anyway.

"See ya dude. You are a riot." Dwayne said.

Ferb half-smiled. Dwayne wasn't so bad. Then, he turned towards Isabella. She came towards him for an almost compulsory hug, but she didn't seem to want to make eye contact, and left his arms strangely blushing. He didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't have time to ask her.

Phineas was taking him to the airport this time. The drive was pretty comfortable, with Phineas talking and Ferb not, just like the old days.

"We're going to have to do this again, Ferb. There was so much I wanted us to do and make. I know you love your college; otherwise I would try to get you to stay. If only I had something or someone that would be my secret weapon to get you to stay."

Find the mystery girl, Ferb thought. At least they wouldn't be running into Vanessa again. He would have to avoid her for a long time now. Man, he must be the absolute worst boyfriend in the universe. He felt very guilty. He said bye to his brother and left for his airplane, hoping that somehow going back to England could wash away his traitorous thoughts.

* * *

"Isabella, are you alright?"

Isabella paused in front of Professor Cotter's desk as the rest of the class exited the room. This wasn't a large class, and Isabella and the professor had both instantly liked each other. The teacher looked her over.

"Isabella," She said. "Hon, you don't look well."

"I think I'm coming down with something." Isabella weakly replied. "I haven't been coughing or anything, but I've felt very faint and achy, and I've been pretty nauseous."

"Well, if it gets any worse, please go see a nurse at the student health center. You seem so pale, and you can barely carry that backpack."

Isabella nodded and left. Professor Cotter was absolutely right. Just carrying this backpack, she felt like she was going to collapse. She wondered what was wrong. If she asked Phineas for help, he would probably force her to down some chicken soup or something, and the thought of it made her gag. She hadn't eaten a single real meal today since the thought just made her totally nauseous.

She stopped happily to get a smoothie. Full of vitamins, fruits, and even veggies. It should help her kick this cold. She was about three-fourths done with it when she got back to her room… and suddenly felt a lurch in his stomach.

"Oh my god!"

Both Annika and Ting, who were in their room, listening to music and ignoring each other, rushed out just in time to see Isabella vomit into the trash.

"Ew, gross, gross!" Annika said, turning away.

"Are you ok, Isabella?" Ting said, super awkwardly. "Do I need to call the health center or something?"

"I'm fine." Isabella coughed. She rinsed out her mouth. "Do you have any gum?" Ting cautiously handed her a piece. Isabella chewed on it quickly, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth before it made her puke again. "Stay away from me."

"CAN DO!" Annika called.

Isabella scowled. "Stay away because I'm definitely sick with something." She sighed. "I have got to lay down. But I definitely think I have to go to the health center. The last thing I want is something like this tripping me up."

* * *

Ferb was gone. He had been gone for what felt like forever now. And Phineas was bummed. For just a couple days, things had felt back to normal. He had hung with Ferb, and Isabella. Dwayne was sort of like Buford, and Annika was sort of like a psycho Candace. He knew there weren't many similarities to kids goofing off in the backyard… but they had been at least a little bit closer.

With Ferb coming and going, he felt really sad and homesick, and he knew that Isabella was the only person who could make that go away. At least from the selection of people he had right now.

Phineas knocked gently on Isabella's door. No one answered. He knocked again, louder. He heard a frustrated grown. The door opened.

"What?" Annika said angrily, rolling her shoulders like she was about to punch him.

"Umm…" Annika was wearing a very tight tank top and little pajama shorts and Phineas suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Why do people always come while I'm getting dressed? If you're here for your girlfriend, Pointy, she isn't here. And I would stay away from her if I were you. She puked in here, more than once, and it's gross. It's probably contagious. She had to go to the nurse, we forced her."

"She's that sick?" Phineas asked, concerned. "Poor Isabella. I have to help her get better."

"Why do you feel the need to butt into people's lives?" Annika asked.

"You run a gossip column and you're asking ME about butting in?" He asked.

"Eh, well, I'm hypocritical." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her hair was very pretty. "Go away now. I'm sure Isabella is fine. And I want to get some goddamn sleep, ok?"

"Sorry." Phineas backed away, and left their hallway. She's probably right, he thought. Isabella is fine.

* * *

"Ok, I'm going to read you back the list of symptoms, Isabella. Constant nausea and occasional vomiting, and feeling very faint, lightheaded, and tired." The school doctor turned towards her.

"Yes." Isabella replied.

"But I checked, and you have no fever or typical cold symptoms." The doctor glanced at a piece of paper. "Are you sexually active?" She asked, unemotionally.

Isabella blushed very brightly. She couldn't lie. Not on record, anyway. "Y-yes." She murmured.

"Well, there are a couple possibilities. One, a stomach bug like you assumed. Two, somehow, you got a very bad case of food poisoning, or some other kind of food intolerance that is causing all the symptoms. Or three, which seems most likely… You are pregnant."

Isabella's mouth dropped open. That was impossible! That was… she thought back to her drunken escapade. Oh no…

"Here." The doctor handed her a box, with a pregnancy test in it.

"No, no, I can't be preg… preg… there are two other possibilities!" Isabella stammered.

"Well, a stomach flu would have more flu-like symptoms. If you really think you have a disease, allergy, or intolerance, we can do a blood test later this week." She said. She eyed Isabella. "We can also check for pregnancy hormones."

"Do it, do it!" Isabella wasn't shouting, but still seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave. Keep the test… in case you get curious." The doctor said knowingly.

Isabella left, shaking. This was the worst possible thing that could've happened. Ok, no, but she couldn't think of one right now. She had cheated on her boyfriend and slept with her best friend, and she was the only one who had known. But now there were going to be some very obvious clues about what happened. How would everyone react? This could potentially tear apart all her friendships. Heck, it could tear apart the entire Flynn-Fletcher family.

She didn't realize her impatience until she noticed that she had rushed to her dorm and ripped apart that box as fast as possible.

She had been panicking so much about the cheating, but she slowly realized that, if she was pregnant, this meant more than exposing what happened. This meant an impossible choice between keeping or not. Nine months of carrying a whole child. Agonizing labor. Changing diapers, teaching, feeding… while trying to get an education and a job. While a newly oblivious boy was away in England.

Isabella dropped the stick.

It was positive.

* * *

**Well, review to give me an idea of where to go next, since I'm not sure. Also, I might want to dabble in some new multi-chapter stories this summer, PnF and more, just to inform you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! On the ball and getting stuff written! Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

It was official. She was pregnant. In a family way. With child. Expecting. She was knocked up.

Yes, for the first 24 hours, she had done nothing but panic. The nurse assured her that everything would be confidential, but that only slightly helped. She spent the whole time in her bed, crying and hyperventilating. Thank god she had the single. After that though, she had become slightly more thoughtful. She needed to tell someone. She knew she couldn't get through this completely isolated; it was impossible. Annika and Ting weren't exactly her friends. If she told anyone from her group of friends, including Dwayne, then she would lose Phineas. Forever. As for Ferb… Never. He could never find out. She would just avoid her dear friend for the rest of her life. Yeah.

Honestly, she really wanted to tell her mom. All she wanted was her mom right now. The problem was that the Garcia-Shapiros had never exactly been like the other Mexican-Jewish families. They all had a million kids, while Isabella was an only child. Additionally, they had waited years to have her. Actually, the Flynn-Fletchers might be a little bit more relatable. She didn't know much, but Linda and Lawrence were still in their mid-twenties when they got married, and Linda had two kids already. Therefore, Isabella could only assume she got pregnant in college, or even before then. She knew they were younger than her parents, and the Hiranos, the Johnsons, and more. But really, she couldn't tell Linda anything without being ratted out to her mom, and without Linda knowing for sure that one of her sons was the father.

Then, there was Candace. Isabella had always wanted to be like sisters with Candace, having no siblings of her own. Of course, Candace hadn't exactly been on board with it. Candace had somehow magically gotten her life together. After four years of college, Candace and Jeremy had purposely started their family, and after Amanda's birth, Candace had zipped on to law school. She was like a power mom.

But not one of those people had cheated on their boyfriend and become a bro-wrecker.

She had to end this… before anyone found out. But she thought of little Amanda; how fun it had been when she was born, when she first learned to flip onto her stomach, her playing in the yard with the rest of the gang. Linda, Vivian, Candace, and all the people she had thought of were dedicated moms, who wouldn't condone her aborting the baby. God, she needed help. Isabella started crying again.

She wanted to talk to Ferb.

* * *

Vanessa thought she had always been the sane one in her family, although her mother might beg to differ. Therefore, it was unlike her to sort of have a wedding "hook-up" when she already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was the jealous type.

He had nothing to be jealous of though! So she might have kissed Johnny, her first boyfriend, who had never gotten over her! So? Uggh, it sounded bad, even as she relayed it in her mind.

Now would be a great time for a traditional talk with Lacie. But that friend-abandoning traitor was all ready to go on her honeymoon. Vanessa didn't exactly know who else to talk to. Her other friends – Dana, Heather, Birgitte, she didn't even keep in contact with them anymore. Candace… she just cheated on her brother. And Candace was still insane. She definitely couldn't talk to her parents; Mom would have some zinger about her relationships and Dad would ban his fully-grown daughter from dating. He hadn't even met Ferb yet, because for some reason, Perry the Platypus would keep getting in the way. Therefore, Heinz was super suspicious of him. He liked that he was younger and smarter than other boyfriends. That was a start.

Uggh… she was better off just calling Ferb. He couldn't be that upset, right? Right?

* * *

It kept ringing and ringing. No answer.

Ferb tilted his head. Odd. It wasn't like Isabella not to answer. She hadn't responded to a text, or answered a phone or video call. This would typically be her moment to gush about Phineas and what had happened now that the paper was done. She would dish about her roommates and other campus gossip. She would ask him about his day and he would barely answer.

He was just about to give up, when someone answered.

"STOP CALLING!"

"Annika, that was SO rude!"

After a few small shuffling noises, he heard Isabella. "Please hang up. I'll… I'll call you back on a video call." She said gently.

Ferb would take that. Something sounded wrong. It seemed like forever, but he finally got a video call from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hey." She seemed a little flushed. She was outside somewhere.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. It was well into autumn now.

"I'm fine." He tipped his head. She let out a big huff. "I know you think I'm not fine, but I am and there is absolutely NO reason to worry!" She seemed very jittery. "Is there anything specifically you wanted to talk to me about, because I'm kind of busy."

"Actually," He wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I think I met a girl at Tristate State."

"Yeah, we introduced you to lots of people." She didn't seem to notice anything weird about that. Maybe she didn't know whom he had been with.

"Anyone I particularly hit it off with?" He tentatively asked.

"No."

"Bella, I have to be honest with you. There's something important I think I've forgotten, and it has to do with a girl there."

"Well, maybe ask Phineas or something. Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Bye." He said quietly before hanging up.

Drat. She knew nothing. Who on Earth had he ended up with? Anyway, he didn't want to keep Isabella on the line too long. Just as the call ended, it sounded as if she was throwing up.

* * *

**So, review y'all! Additionally, I'm really close to being on 100 people's favorite authors lists. SO... 100th person to fave me will win something. IDK, probably a oneshot. If you're into that sort of thing, which I must assume you are, since I would be one of your favorite authors. Anyway, oneshot of your choice for hundredth fave.**

**-Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I took a long time for this. It's one of those "the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak" nonsense excuses, because I have the story in my head but I never seem to write it. I have to warn you guys, this usually reclusive gal becomes pretty social during the summer. At least with my family, love those guys.**

* * *

Girl. Who is the Girl? Black hair and fair skin. That wasn't an especially common combination. Off the top of his head, he could only think of Isabella. But Ferb just couldn't picture anybody at the school who connected with his fuzzy memories. The only people he had been around were Dwayne, Annika and Isabella. Dwayne had basically ditched them. Annika would sooner break his arm than fool around with him, and she didn't look like what he pictured at all. Isabella hadn't seemed to know anything about his mystery girl.

A girl who just wouldn't leave his mind. Ferb had definitely acquired a reputation as a ladies' man in high school, but never as a player, and he was absolutely not the kind to jump all the bases so quickly, ESPECIALLY after he had finally landed the girl of his dreams. A girl who was the jealous, suspicious, and icy type. So he couldn't help feeling that this person had made a connection with him, and since he was drunk, he ignored his girlfriend and pursued it.

This was crazy. He was practically acting like he had fallen in love. He didn't know what she looked like, what her personality was, what her name was… he had no idea who she was, and he had somehow built castles in the air and turned that night into the night he found his true love. Gah, this is what you get for being a romantic.

* * *

No response from Isabella. Again. This had been the hundredth time Isabella had ignored him. Phineas thought going to the same school would help him keep his friends, not lose them. Especially right after he started dating one. This had always been in the back of his mind. Don't date friends. Which is why as soon as he had finally realized he liked Isabella… they were barely friends anymore.

"Isabella?" Phineas gently knocked on Isabella's door. It took what seemed like forever, but someone finally opened the door.

"She isn't here." Phineas noticed that the usually stony Ting seemed cautious and even sincere in her tone. "I'm the only one."

"Thanks." He replied. He turned to walk away. He was the clueless one. Clueless about everybody's feelings. Something was up with Isabella, for a while now, and he had no idea what it was.

"OW. Be careful, Flynn!"

He had bumped into Annika Moon. Great. She was the last person he wanted to speak to. Wasn't bullying supposed to stop in like, elementary school?

"Sorry." He said, a little half-heartedly.

"You seem pretty down." Annika remarked. "Is something up with you and Isabella? She's been acting weird too. Ooo, this is perfect for my blog!"

So there really was something up with Isabella! And she was avoiding him! Why? He was the perfect person to help solve the problem.

"Is Isabella avoiding me?"

She shrugged. "Probably. I mean, look at you." She said flatly. "Any dirt to share about her?"

He crossed his arms. "Are you asking because you really need a story… or because you're worried about Isabella?"

That shut her up. She silently opened her door and left him alone. So the two roommates who Isabella seemed to hate were actually somewhat there for her, and concerned about her weird behavior. That was kind of nice. Now if he could only find her. He couldn't think of the reason why she would be avoiding him. What had he done?

Or what had she done?

* * *

Vanessa wasn't the kind to get especially guilty. None of the Doofenshmirtzes were the kind to get guilty at all. How else could Grandma ignore her firstborn, Grandpa abuse his children, Mom waste her inheritance, and Dad literally act evil? Honestly, she had never even given a crap when she stole Mary McGuffin from a little girl. Mary was still in her old room at home, and the memory had never once haunted her.

But this Johnny thing bothered her a lot. Why on Earth had she wasted her relationship with Ferb, a relationship that might turn out to be her best ever, for one kiss with stupid Johnny?

Uggh, but Johnny wasn't stupid. He was good and handsome and… No! She was not allowed to cheat!

Just like every child of divorced parents, Vanessa had hoped, somewhere in her heart, that her parents would get back together. But that could never happen because Charlene never seemed to be single, at least not long enough for Dad to make a move. Vanessa had the horrible suspicion in her gut that it might have been more than her dad's ridiculous schemes that led to the divorce. As in, Charlene might be guilty of infidelity. It would explain why he legally got so much alimony.

Which is why cheating was a huge no-no. Nope. Vanessa refused to grow up and become her parents – either of them.

Vanessa cautiously dialed Ferb's phone number. This was going to be a super awkward conversation/confession. Especially since the boy never said anything back. Her heart was racing, but she felt sudden relief when she realized… it was just his voice mail. Suddenly, everything seemed to explode out of her.

"Oh my God, Ferb, I have to tell you something. Oh… I did something bad. You know how I went to that wedding? Oh, well, Johnny was there. Yeah, my ex-boyfriend, Johnny. Oh, I know you aren't going to be happy to hear that. And… we kissed. Fuck, I'm really sorry, Ferb. But, that's all we did. I swear, I promise, that was it. It's not even a thing. And I'm really really trying not to act like 'I'm too cool, it's no big', like that, because I do feel pretty guilty. Enough so that I had to get it off my chest. Whew. You know, I feel a little better. Don't come back to Danville and freak. Ha ha… In fact, I'll even let you kiss another girl to get us to the same level. Bye, hugs from Vanessa."

* * *

**Please review. And before I forget, my ****hundredth fave... lots of people faved, I love you all. But the hundredth was... tealornitorrinco! PM for your "prize"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you were at all confused about the timeline, I should straighten out that it is purposely vague. That way no mistakes can be made with me coming and going, because I never have any time to write. Hopefully where we are in the year and the pregnancy is sort of explained here.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Ferb, I have to tell you something. Oh… I did something bad. You know how I went to that wedding? Oh, well, Johnny was there. Yeah, my ex-boyfriend, Johnny. Oh, I know you aren't going to be happy to hear that. And… we kissed. Fuck, I'm really sorry, Ferb. But, that's all we did. I swear, I promise, that was it. It's not even a thing. And I'm really really trying not to act like 'I'm too cool, it's no big', like that, because I do feel pretty guilty. Enough so that I had to get it off my chest. Whew. You know, I feel a little better. Don't come back to Danville and freak. Ha ha… In fact, I'll even let you kiss another girl to get us to the same level. Bye, hugs from Vanessa."

Well… umm…

Ferb didn't get a lot of messages on his phone. Nowadays, no one left messages anyway. And Ferb tended to utilize the actual phone part of his mobile significantly less than the average cell phone user, simply because he would prefer to text or video chat, rather than call. So he hadn't expected a message. He wasn't sure what to think. Generally, this might be a time where he would get angry, or maybe hurt. Truthfully though, he felt a little tiny bit relieved. The guilt that he had cheated on his girlfriend was slightly less heavy knowing that she had cheated on him as well. It was painfully ironic that she had even joked that he could kiss another girl too. Well, looks like he beat her to that.

Ferb sighed. What kind of couple could just go around cheating with other people and not even care? Not a good one, that's for sure. Or at least not a serious one. But, Ferb and Vanessa had never really been a serious kind of couple. Not in the same way that everyone looked at Candace and Jeremy, or Phineas and Isabella. Not in that way where everyone would see the two of them together, smile, and truly believe that these two crazy kids were probably going to get married some day, and were completely destined to be together. Ferb and Vanessa were… a kid with a crush and a girl who liked to humor him. Or at least that was what they used to be.

Ferb still couldn't believe that he had landed Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as his girlfriend. She had always seemed like a star gleaming just out of the corner of his eye, something to reach for, but never something he thought could realistically be caught. Truthfully, Ferb had never especially pictured living in a charming house with a white picket fence on a street resembling Maple Drive, with a wife and kids. That was more of an Isabella thought. He had never been against it though. But, if Ferb tried to picture such a scenario, somehow Vanessa just didn't seem to fit into it.

So what the heck did this mean now? Was he done with Vanessa? His dream girl? If he broke up with her now, she would think it was because of one kiss with dumb Johnny. A kiss that he didn't even care about much. He was unable to feel angry with Vanessa simply because he knew that he had given into a girl at Tristate State, a girl that he didn't even know. It must have been so much harder when the person was somebody you had been in love with at some point. Plus, Vanessa had probably NOT slept with Johnny. It just seemed as though he was finding himself less and less compatible with Vanessa, but she wasn't something he wanted to give up.

* * *

Isabella had tried to do a little bit of calculating. She had her night of debauchery in early/mid-October. So it had been a little more than a month? Maybe? She was such a mess. It felt like a million years since she had even taken the test. And million more since she had actually… since Ferb was here, anyway.

Besides her occasional barf sessions though, there weren't many other symptoms like the ones she had heard about. That was a tiny relief. It felt like she was sleeping very little and she always felt tired, although that was probably due to the overwhelming amount of guilt and stress she felt.

School felt really hard now. She was totally tired all the time, just as the curriculum was really picking up. However, the tension between her and her roommates had greatly improved. In some way, they sort of felt like friends; friends that didn't really talk or hang out, but were at least comfortable with each others' silent presences. As long as no one was fighting, Isabella was satisfied. As for Phineas… oh, she felt like she hadn't even had a good conversation with him in forever. She wasn't technically avoiding him… she just wasn't making an effort to see him. Phineas' classes sucked so much that it had already been tough to go out together. Now that she was… incapacitated, putting a lot of effort into a date seemed pointless, and would only lead to some discoveries that should never ever be discovered.

Isabella still hadn't told a single soul that she was pregnant, with Ferb Fletcher's baby at that. How could she, when everyone she knew would freak? Even if she omitted his name, people would jump to Phineas, and then it would all leak out anyway. Anyway, it was still a little early to tell anyone. But, she really really wanted another opinion on this. She didn't have any clue about any of this: abortion, giving birth, childrearing, adoption, and how to explain any of this to an oblivious boyfriend and equally oblivious daddy.

Thanksgiving break was just around the corner. This would be her first time back home since she left for school, and she had left early too. Everybody would be back for this. Everybody. If there was ever a time to reveal her secret, it would be then. All she needed to do was tell just one person. She could pick from any person she knew. Her mom. All her girlfriends. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Candace. Stacy. Buford and Baljeet. Phineas. And the only person missing would be… Ferb. This was unique opportunity, since this was the only holiday he didn't get off. Even if Ferb was the one person she wanted to talk to, he was still the last person she wanted to tell.

* * *

**A unique opportunity indeed. In your reviews, feel free to name the one person you really think Isabella should tell. Maybe you could spark an idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha ha, ok, this is finally written. I was kind of stuck on it. I'm writing a lot of stuff nowadays, some ****fan fiction, some not. **

**P.S. Right this second, someone is breathing outside my door and it's totally scaring me.**

* * *

It had always been so easy. Everything had always been easy for Isabella. She had never done poorly in any class. She was effortlessly chosen as troop leader. She had always been queen bee, with everyone adoring her. The only thing that had ever been hard was love, and she had finally mastered that when Phineas admitted he had been crushing on her for years.

For the first time, life seemed really, really, hard.

* * *

Wednesday. This was Thanksgiving week. It would be the first Thanksgiving Ferb would be missing since he was a toddler. Camford on Oxbury didn't give any vacation for Thanksgiving. The school had wizarding, but no Thanksgiving? It was a fun holiday. Dressing up as pilgrims during elementary school. Mom making a huge feast. Watching American football for hours. And building the occasional mashed potato launcher under the table to avoid Candace. Somehow, he didn't think video chatting the family would help with this kind of homesickness.

Ferb took out his phone and gently tapped out a "hey" to Phineas, then sent another to Isabella for good measure. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon here, so it was only seven o'clock there. Yet, a few minutes later he got a response. That wasn't surprising. Phineas was always up early. However, it was from Isabella. She probably had an early class. This was their last day of classes before they headed back to Maple Drive.

_Hey._

A few minutes later…

_I have to tell you something really important, Ferb._

Confused, he replied telling her to go ahead. He couldn't imagine what it was.

_No, this needs to be face to face._

Seconds later, he got an incoming video call from none other than Isabella herself. He answered it, still confused. The picture was very blurry, but Isabella looked fairly disturbed and it only bothered him more.

"Ferb… This is really big. You know how you visited here a little while ago? And we went to the party?" Both Isabella's face and her voice were becoming more indistinct, and the sound kept breaking off. "We both… we all got really drunk… and somehow, we… you and I… Uggh! I have to tell you, but… We… slept… and… I'm…"

Call dropped.

* * *

Thanksgiving! Isabella knew this was going to be a particularly crowded Thanksgiving dinner, since the family was going to the Flynn-Fletchers'. Phineas was super excited. In addition to his parents and Perry, Candace, Jeremy, and Amanda would be coming, in addition to all the other Johnsons. Plus, Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob, and Grandma and Grandpa Flynn. She was pretty sure that Buford would be crashing the feast, since Baljeet's family didn't really celebrate Thanksgiving. Isabella and her family were the icing on the cake. It was perfect except for one person missing… Ferb.

She had tried telling him. She really did. Uggh, in any other situation, Ferb would absolutely be the first person she'd tell. If it just so happened that she was pregnant with Phineas' baby, she knew for a fact she would tell Ferb first. Or anyone else's baby, for that matter. Ferb was so easy to confide in. He probably knew a million secrets, with half of them being hers. But, somehow, she couldn't tell him this. Yes, of course he should know, he contributed exactly as much as she did, but Isabella just didn't want to ruin his life. It would be one thing if they were single and accidentally had a one-night stand… yes, it might be embarrassing, but, that would be it. Telling Ferb this would literally be ruining his life. She'd be breaking to him that he, a) cheated on his girlfriend, the love of his life, and she'd probably dump him, b) slept with his brother's girlfriend, ruining their relationship forever, and c) was now saddled with a baby that absolutely no one had ever been prepared for.

"ISA!" Her mom called loudly. "Come on, we're going to the Flynn-Fletchers'!"

Isabella brushed back her hair and ran downstairs. She had to tell someone, or she'd explode. She walked to the other house, wringing her hands together.

Isabella followed her mother inside and saw that the house was essentially a mess. Coats were sticking out from everywhere. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Grandma Betty-Jo, and Mrs. Johnson could be heard arguing about how to cook the turkey. Tiana, Jeremy, Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Johnson, Bob, and Buford were in the living room, yelling at a football game, while Grandpa Clyde snored unnaturally loudly. Amanda was on the ground, somewhere between making a hand turkey and completely covering herself in glitter. And somewhere in between all of that, she could hear Candace's screams mixed with Suzy's laughter coming from another room. Normally, this kind of festivity made Isabella happy. Now, she felt nauseous again.

"Hi guys!" Phineas had answered the door and was just as perky as always. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro waved at him, but almost instantly headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi Phineas." Isabella didn't add any of her typical sugary sweetness to the greeting. "Whatcha' doin'?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing special." Phineas seemed bothered by that fact as he said it; this was the first time in weeks he had plenty of free time and he had no big idea. Isabella closed her eyes, waiting for the idea to spark and be announced. Nothing came. "Well, let's go watch the game, I guess." Phineas said, in an absolutely bland voice.

Isabella knew she had grown apart from Phineas in the past few years, but she wasn't used to him seeming so… beaten. He walked over the football game, and instead of joining the active fans, he sat down next to his sleeping grandfather. Whatever. She loved Phineas, but he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to hang around with today.

After a lot, no exaggeration, A LOT of deliberation, Isabella had finally decided to tell Candace about her condition. Candace was just about the closest thing she had to a sister. She might freak, but she might be a little less judgmental than the actual adults, since Candace was a young mother herself. If only Phineas and Ferb weren't her brothers though…

"Candace? Candace?"

"What!?" Candace's loud voice was followed by her marching through the hallway, covered in quite a few strands of string.

"What happened to you?" Isabella couldn't help asking.

"My beloved sister-in-law, as usual." Candace and Suzy's relationship had definitely gotten… better… throughout the years, but that didn't mean a lot. Unlike Isabella, Suzy had shed her good girl reputation as soon as it was no longer of use to her. Buford was still scared of her, and truthfully, more people were too.

"Candace, can I talk to you in private?" Isabella asked.

Candace arched an eyebrow. "Sure."

Isabella took a deep breath. "Ok." She grabbed Candace's hand and dragged her to her old bedroom and locked the door. She turned back to Candace.

"Ok, first, I need you to swear that you will not repeat what I say to anyone unless I allow you."

"What is this about, Isabella?" Candace asked.

"Swear! Pinky-promise! Swear on Amanda, on your unborn children, on your mother's grave, cross your heart and hope to die, that you will never tell this to ANYONE!" Isabella felt her voice rising.

Candace, looking mildly disturbed, nodded. "I swear."

Isabella looked both ways, took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." She sunk onto the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my God!" Candace said very loudly. Isabella peeked out from her hands. Candace seemed very very surprised, but was actually starting to smile. "Aww… Oh, Isabella, I know it seems super stressful, but it's ok, you're not even too young. And I know Phineas, he's absolutely going to stay with you the whole time, and we'll all pitch in and help and… Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an Aunty!"

"Candace…" Isabella said very weakly. Candace was still blubbering about being an aunt (Meanwhile, her daughter was probably downstairs eating glue or something.) "That's not the whole secret… Phineas isn't the father."

"OH MY GOD!" Candace cried out, even louder. "You little…" Candace seemed to be trying to insult Isabella, but couldn't bring herself to it. "How could you cheat on my brother? My baby brother! You're going to break his heart! How could you, Isabella? You were so in love with him!" Candace exclaimed. "That's it! I take back everything I said! You cannot keep this baby!"

"Candace… there's one last thing. The dad isn't Phineas, because…" Isabella felt like she was going to puke, and there was no guaranteed that she wasn't, but she was on a roll. "It's Ferb."

"Oh my God."

She had finally shut Candace up. Just like Isabella had thought, this statement was so absolutely ludicrous that even Candace couldn't believe it. She was staring at her, like she was waiting for the visual cue that this whole thing was a joke. After what seemed like forever, Isabella nodded to say that this was actually true. And the silence broke.

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh…" Isabella whispered.

"WHAT!?" Candace repeated. "How on Earth is that possible?"

"It was an accident!" Isabella squealed. "I was drunk! He was SUPER drunk!"

"When?" Candace asked.

"Over Fall break. He visited our school, and Phineas was busy, so we spent all weekend together…"

"Isabella!" Candace exclaimed. "Does he know?"

"NO! He doesn't even know he slept with me!"

"Does Phineas know?"

"NO! Nobody knows! You're the first and only person I've told!" Isabella said.

"Do you know for sure?" Candace asked.

"Yes. It's been more than a month."

"Well, they're all going to know when you start showing." Candace stated.

"Candace!" Isabella clutched at her hair.

"You shouldn't have told me! I have to tell!" Candace exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Isabella, this concerns my family!" Candace said. "The dad has to know! Jeremy was absolutely the first person I told!"

Isabella felt herself begin to cry. "I wanted nice advice, ok? I didn't want your opinions or to be yelled at."

"Isabella, I'm really sorry." Candace said gently.

"I know everything you said was right." Isabella said.

"Okay, you want my honest advice? Tell Ferb. Firstly, it is his kid. Secondly, Ferb gives really good advice. Especially to you." Candace got up to give the crying Isabella some privacy. "I promise to tell no one. For now…" Before shutting the door, she tilted her head back in. "And if you want my honest opinion? I kind of want you to keep the baby."

* * *

**There you have it! Candace was the winner of the review votes... sort of? If you ask me, yes, personally I would tell the baby daddy before anyone else, especially if it was someone I knew so well. That kind of came through while I was writing this. But I feel Isabella is in such a tough/awkward situation that she couldn't tell her boyfriend or her baby daddy. Plus, you guys picked Candace... Ferb was second. Keep putting opinions in those reviews; you're helping build the story.**

**-Silver**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Did you miss me? Yeah, I kind of went inactive for like... a year. This story had me stumped for a little while and I put it on hiatus, then I was busy with so much real world shit, good and bad. When a show ends, I simmer down a little, and I noticed, somehow, I'm better when I have 2-3 stories going, so if I have writer's block on one, I can write for the others. So IDK, maybe I'll be starting more stories. I having been keeping up my collab, which I have a link to on my profile. I noticed that more Ferbella stories have been written which is awesome, and a bunch of people have PM'd me, which if I haven't already answered, I probably won't if they are old, but shoot a new one now that I'm back! Drama + phone calls is this chapter's theme, and it came out longer than all the other chapters. Boom, present for everyone to say I'm glad to be back.**

* * *

Missed call… missed call… missed call… this was weird. Phineas had never gotten so many missed calls in such a short period of time. From Candace, of all people. Why would she call him so many times? And not leave any messages or text him even once? If it were some kind of emergency, wouldn't someone else have called? He had just barely gotten back into the college groove. His mind filled with thoughts of bad things happening to everyone he knew.

No. No, nothing like that could have happened. First of all, Candace wasn't even at home, she was at school. If anything bad had happened, Mom or Dad would be calling, worst case someone else from their street, not Candace from law school. Unless… something was wrong with Candace! Oh man…

"Hey Phineas," Dwayne said, as he walked into the room, scaring Phineas even more. "What's up?"

"My sister is dead." He croaked.

"What?" Dwayne paled. "But… you just saw her… what happened?"

"See…" He stuck his phone out to Dwayne. "I have a million missed calls."

"What the fuck, Phineas? You scared me. Just call her back like a normal human!" Dwayne shoved the phone back towards him, and Phineas suddenly realized that at least one of those missed calls was not from his sister, but from his brother.

"Look! One's from Ferb! Someone definitely died!"

"Call her!" Dwayne yelled.

Phineas dialed Candace in a panicky fashion. She picked up instantly.

"Phineas! PHINEAS. _Phineas_."

She recited his name three times, once with excitement, once with horror, and once sneakily. He didn't know what that meant.

"Candace! Why have you been calling me all day? What's going on?"

"Ooo, I know a secret!"

Phineas resisted the urge to run his hand down his face. Wow. A secret. Great. So she had been blowing up his phone and making him, and by extension, Dwayne, worry, for a secret.

"Not just any secret though! It's a big secret! And I have to tell! I have to! I have to tell at least one of you! It's driving me crazy! I have to bust her!"

Phineas arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I promised I wouldn't, but you guys are my brothers, not her! Must… bust…"

God, Candace really was crazy wasn't she? The phone clicked off. Phineas guessed that the reason for so many calls was that Candace had been dialing and hanging up out of guilt for not keeping this secret. Whatever it was.

Phineas was a pretty good secret keeper himself. He had never felt this "spill-the-beans" urge Candace had. He wasn't as good as Ferb though. He might have let out some secrets by accident just from obliviousness before. Which is why if he didn't pick up on the secret himself, people didn't tell him.

Huh, what could it be? Who was telling Candace secrets about him? And it sounded as though it involved Ferb too. Figures. Most things that involved Phineas involved Ferb.

That reminded him! Ferb had called too! Could Ferb be the secret master? No, Candace had implied it was a girl. Well, that narrowed it down somewhat. Time to call Ferb.

"What did she say? Is everyone dead?" Dwayne joked.

"She had some secret to tell me, but she can't because she promised not to." Phineas said.

"So… a waste of time?" Dwayne finished.

"Well, Ferb also left a call." Phineas said as he texted Ferb, telling him to video chat.

It was just a matter of minutes before Ferb's familiar face was on the screen.

"Ferb! Ferb!" Dwayne jumped onto his desk chair that he almost never used, because he never studied, and rolled over to the boys. Phineas smiled. Man, he missed Ferb and now, Dwayne missed Ferb.

"Why'd you call me?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Ok, so Candace filled up my phone with missed calls and-"

"Me too."

Phineas was surprised by being cut off and by this statement. "Really?"

Ferb nodded.

"Did you call her back?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Oh, so the entire thing is… she says she knows a secret. A big secret. About us. She really wants to tell because she wants to 'bust' the secret… uh… owner… but, she promised not to. And it's really driving her crazy."

"Wow." Said Dwayne. "This sounds super juicy. Don't let Annika in on it."

"Never." Scoffed Phineas.

"Hmm…" Ferb tilted his head. "Any inclination on what it could be about?"

"Well," said Phineas. "I think it's about a girl." Phineas couldn't help noticing Ferb's eyes grow wider at that. "That seems to get your ideas moving, Ferb."

Ferb bit his tongue. "I already asked Isabella this, but Dwayne, or even Phineas, did I meet a girl at Tristate State-"

Dwayne threw his hands up. "You had a one-night stand, didn't you!? You had a one-night stand and you expect us to find her. Great. Do you know how many girls go here?"

"You had a one-night stand!? What about Vanessa!? What about loyalty!?" Phineas said indignantly. "If I remember, a little boy named Ferb was pretty crushed when he saw his girl go off with someone else."

Ferb scowled. "Mr. Pious, for your information, that very same weekend, that same girl made-out with her ex-boyfriend, so maybe I'm entitled to a one-night stand with a beautiful girl after your roommate gets me drunk off my arse."

And with that, Ferb hung up his video chat.

"Ooo… we pissed him off." Dwayne said.

"Well… well…"

Phineas was a little lost for words. Yeah. Ferb seemed really pissed off. Phineas didn't know that many rules about dating, but he knew you must stay loyal, and that he could do. The rest… was foggy. The one-night stand thing… ok, yeah, Ferb was not a virgin. Nor had he been one for a while. Buford was a hit or miss kind of guy, but he wasn't one either. Baljeet and Ginger had lost their virginity to each senior prom night. So yeah, here he was, awkward Phineas the virgin. He hadn't been able to talk about stuff like this with Isabella since they drifted apart, plus the guys had grown very aware of the fact she was a girl by high school. He could only pray she was one too.

Phineas had no idea that Vanessa had cheated on his brother. That seemed like something that Ferb would normally have told him. In fact, Ferb seemed pretty hopeful going into his statement. Maybe he had already broken up with Vanessa. Maybe this one-night stand was another step closer to bringing Ferb back to the Tristate Area. Gah! And Phineas had gone and ruined it. He would've looked. It might've tanked more papers but he and maybe Dwayne and Isabella would've found the girl. No girl could resist Ferb. Instead, now he had Ferb angrier with him than he had ever been.

* * *

Isabella wasn't quite sure how much longer she could keep up being pregnant without telling anyone. Besides the nausea, vomiting, and faintness, she was experiencing terrible anxiety and depression, but she honestly blamed the last two on the experience itself, not the baby. Isabella was a slim girl, and though she had no signs of showing whatsoever, she was really worried when it would start. It was too hard trying to doctor herself from the Internet, and there was no guarantee that the nurses would always be there, or even be able to do anything, especially for physical appearance changes. School seemed harder and she was wondering if any kind of pregnancy brain was kicking in. Though, if she could make through Phineas-land, she could make it through that.

Isabella had a relatively late class today, especially for a freshman, and really wanted to get back to her bed and go to sleep. As for dinner… she felt her stomach lurch… she would skip dinner. Uggh. Lunch was ok. That should be enough. It was late enough. She just wanted to get in the room, avoid the screaming girls, and sleep. She almost made it perfectly, when her cell phone rang. It was Candace.

"Hello?" Isabella said, reluctantly. Maybe she has some advice to share, Isabella thought, somewhat positively. I could use it.

"I HAVE TO TELL!" Candace yelled.

"What?" asked Isabella.

"I can't keep your secret! It's driving me crazy! I never keep secrets from Jeremy! I tell Mom everything! And I know you think of me as a big sister, but if you ask me to choose between Phineas and Ferb and you, I'm going to pick Phineas and Ferb every time. They must know! They all must know. You will be busted."

Isabella realized with horror that she might have picked the worst possible person to tell her secret to. The one person who felt it was her duty to tattletale on wrongdoers and informs everyone of everything.

"You'll be busting Ferb too." Isabella said weakly.

"I do that every day." Candace said nonchalantly. Clearly, telling Isabella's secret would have little to no effect on her besides turning the brothers on each other, which she was willing to risk in order to expose Isabella as a cheater. Isabella felt now would be a great time to throw up. But she couldn't.

"Candace, wait, wait! I know I told you, but it isn't your secret to tell! At least let me tell Ferb!" Isabella commanded.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Candace!" Isabella suddenly felt like tearing her head off. Good thing they weren't in the same room like Thanksgiving. "Bye." She hung up.

Oh God. She would have to tell Ferb now then. As fast as possible. She had really thought Candace had mellowed down a little, but this issue was probably pressing enough to drive her crazy again.

He seemed to take forever to answer her video call. It was weird, but it gave her a little time to collect herself. "Ferb?" One look at him, and it didn't seem to be her normal Ferb. He looked… angry and angsty. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. Am I?" His angry flare back shocked her. "Because according to your boyfriend, I'm the equivalent of trash."

Isabella gasped. "Phineas said that?"

"He may as well have." Ferb muttered. "Remember I asked you if I met a girl at your school?"

Isabella tensed up a lot. "Yes."

Ferb got a little dreamy-eyed. "I didn't just meet a girl. I… I… Dwayne called it a one-night stand, but it didn't feel like that, you know? No, you wouldn't. I wish I remembered more. I want to find her. I want it to be more. I wish she had stayed in the morning. Instead, Phineas acted so self-righteous, because of Vanessa. I was drunk. And I don't have sexual relations with every girl I see. It felt right, like I'm supposed to be with her."

Suddenly it really dawned on Isabella how weird it was that Ferb of all people had started rambling, and he had started rambling about a girl who was actually… her. Oh, she couldn't drop so many bombs on him at once. Just this one. Yes, it would be awkward, especially after what he had been saying, but the baby bomb needed to come later.

"Um, ok, remember I said pretty much I had no clue who you ended up with. Well, I lied."

"So, you know?" She saw excitement in his face and couldn't look at the screen.

"OOOHH, it was ME, Ferb!" She covered her face with her hands.

That shut him up. Isabella didn't think Ferb had ever gone from her BFF Ferb to the shell the outside world sees so quickly.

"Annika tricked me into drinking the beer and I have no idea how much or what the guys gave you but you were so drunk. So I wanted to take you home, but I was so drunk myself, and you were sad about Vanessa, and we kissed, and… it's my fault Ferb!" She lifted her head up. "I ran out of there because I didn't want Dwayne and Phineas to murder us but they are probably going to anyway now. And I kind of told Candace and she wants to bust me for cheating." Isabella let out a long breath.

Ferb's eyes were so wide and he looked so pale she would have guessed he felt sicker than she did at this moment.

"You're not going to say anything the rest of the phone call, are you?" Ferb shook his head very, very, slowly. "Ferb, I would not lie to you about this, ok? This was a thing that happened between you… and me… and a, um, mattress… fuck…" Isabella covered her face to keep him from seeing her tears. "I'm gonna hang up now. Ok? Kay."

* * *

It was Isabella. It was Isabella. IT WAS ISABELLA.

How many more times would he have to say it to himself to think it was true? More importantly, how many more times would he have to say it to himself to make it NOT true?

Oh no, why? Was he cursed? Was that it? That must be it. The love gods of every culture must have cursed him in some diabolical way so that his girlfriends cheat on him and his brother's girlfriends cheat with him. And he couldn't help thinking just how just seconds before he had been piling it on, saying he and this girl fit together, she's the love of his life, et cetera, et cetera. Wow. Ferb, you are an idiot.

Now he was glad he couldn't remember. How could he ever look at his best friend/brother's girlfriend again knowing he had done unspeakable things with her? It would be even worse if he could still picture her bare body or remember those things. Why would he even… she was like a sister… sort of. Um. Well, he had never wanted to have sex with her! Baljeet, Buford, and Irving all kind of had, but Ferb hadn't.

Maybe he should finally call Candace now. At least he knew the secret, so she wouldn't have to tell him. He would have to be subtle though. There was no way that this could get out to Phineas.

"Ferb!" Candace seemed absolutely thrilled to get his call. "Did you talk to Isabella? What time is it there? Did she tell you the… news?"

"Yes. Late. Yes." He answered orderly.

Oh, Isabella. His poor Isabella. He did see her crying at the end. She poured out all her troubles to him everyday. Her roommates seemed like witches, her RA job on top of classes was difficult, she was terrified of losing Phineas' love that she had worked so hard to get, and now they had this horrible secret to keep. Ferb wished he could be there for her in more ways than a phone call.

"So what do you think? Are you keeping it? When can we tell other people? You know, I think I wasn't so helpful the past week. I'll get out my maternity clothes. And I'm sure the other moms have tips from when they were pregnant."

"What? What was that last word?"

"Is my connection bad? I told Jeremy that this international plan we have sucks. I said PREGNANT!"

Pregnant. Isabella was pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Updates will prevail! Here's my first chapter EVER focused entirely on... Vanessa! Yeah, that's what was coming to me. While String Theory danced around this idea, this story is hardcore Phinabella-Ferbella-Ferbnessa. Obviously Isabella and now Ferb have WAY too much to even think about who belongs with who right now, and Phineas is... Phineas, so the first person who begins relationship contemplation is Vanessa, obviously. I tend to talk about how attractive the adult Ferb design is in this...**

* * *

"Grandkids?!"

Vanessa nearly spit out her coffee at that statement, although she wasn't sure if it was entirely out of hilarity or anger or both. She shifted her phone onto her shoulder as she sifted through her mail.

"Mom, what put that idea in your head? I thought you liked being 'young' and 'hip'." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't just say grandkids, I said marriage too." Charlene said, sounding cool as a cucumber and no nonsense as usual.

"Mom," Vanessa growled. "What more do you want from me? I have my own home, job, AND boyfriend, and if I did any more, then Dad would be on my back."

"Sorry sweetheart. But Lacie's wedding was so beautiful. And you know how her mother likes to brag. And Linda's granddaughter is so precious…"

Vanessa ran a hand down her face. "I'm sorry I'm your only way to win king of the hill Mom, but that's all going to have to wait a while. Bye!"

Vanessa looked down at her cup. Jesus, she didn't need coffee right now, she need hard liquor. Charlene was so competitive. Mom had probably had this idea on her mind since Thanksgiving or longer. Marriage was definitely in there longer, but grandkids! Jesus!

No, Vanessa couldn't think of any way that Charlene was going to be able to get that baby anytime soon. Unless Lacie had one eventually and let Vanessa and her mom over a lot. Uggh, the idea sounded like torture to her. It might just be a family thing, but with the very rare exception of Roger, the Doofenshmirtz clan was known for having particularly difficult babies. They weren't exactly known for chubby cheeks, button noses, or giggles.

Vanessa had never, ever, in her life thought about having kids. Yeah, it could seem weird to some people. All of her dolls had simply been her playmates, people to attend her tea parties, not her babies. Any little girl phase, princess, rock star, supermodel; she hadn't really pictured mother on that list. She didn't have any kids around her growing up like Candace; she was an only child, and her only close uncle, Roger, had no children. The closest child she had ever been to was Ferb, and now he was her boyfriend. Now THAT would seem weird to some people.

At first glance, it wouldn't really seem like Vanessa Doofenshmirtz had a "type". She had been with every kind of guy; bad boys, good guys, young, old, dark, light, smart, dumb… but despite all the college guys she had been with, her two high school beaus were the two that stuck out in her mind: Johnny and Monty. Johnny, who despite being kind of stupid and shallow she fell for because he was one of her closest friends and they had so much in common interest wise, and Monty, who despite not having anything alike, she fell for because he was so smart, attractive, and always ready to swoop in and save the day. And when both those relationships ended in failure, who was there but none other than little Ferb, who was a very close friend, very smart, always ready to do anything for her, and happened to grow up very attractive. Like, scarily attractive.

But that age gap! It was her worst enemy. If only he were even a little older, like 21 or 22, it would help immensely. Vanessa liked kissing Ferb. She liked driving and picking him up, having him put his nice man arm around her, and giving her a nice big kiss. But, as people like Lacie loved to remind her, as much as Ferb looked 22, acted 22, kissed like he was 22, he was not 22, and Vanessa did not feel comfortable doing anything else. Of course Ferb would want to do... EVERYTHING else! The boy had been in love with her since he was like nine, and the fact that she knew that was the very reason the relationship seemed so uncomfortable to everybody but Ferb and all the other little guys out there still trying to get their older woman crush.

Was the problem that she didn't love Ferb? Yeah, that same question that had been haunting her since the wedding. Oh, she loved Ferb, she just didn't know in what way. There was a huge part of Vanessa that desperately wished that she had met Ferb Fletcher yesterday or last week. Then she would never see a little boy behind the sexy guy he was becoming. Of course, if he had never met her, then maybe he wouldn't be that guy. He wouldn't have waited for her, and she would never have had a chance to catch him in the first place, because he was a catch.

Ferb. He still hadn't responded to the message that she left. One idea could be that he never got it, but if that were the case, then he would have at least tried to contact her between all that time. Therefore, Vanessa assumed, he was giving her the cold shoulder, and for a while now. She really wished he was in Danville, or at least the USA. If that were the case, they would have definitely made up by now. Well, if she really wanted to make up with Ferb, she should actually try to make up with Ferb.

She dialed Ferb and waited for another epically awkward conversation. Vanessa wondered if she was the only one who secretly hoped for voicemail almost all the time, not just for the awkward conversations. Probably not. Candace, Linda, even Mr. Fletcher seemed to think Ferb was an oddball at times. Even his friends. The only person who always gets him is his brother. And maybe his little girly friend... um… Isabella.

"Hello?"

Already this conversation seemed weird. Weird, not like Ferb's brand of weird, but weird like… NOT Ferb. He sounded really frantic and frazzled; as though both his mind and body were somewhere else, and she could almost hear him just short of panting.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing, nothing… twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…" He said, under his breath. What was he doing?

"Ferb, I did something wrong, but I did come clean and apologize, and you haven't even contacted me in days. What more do I have to do?"

"Apologize?" Ferb seemed confused. "Oh… oh… THAT. Vanessa, you are utterly and completely forgiven, love. Good? Bye!"

"Wait… wait… Ferb… you don't speak to me for days and forgive me like that? I smell a rat. What are you doing?"

"N… nothing." She heard him stammer a little and her eyes narrowed.

"Ok. Bye-bye boyfriend." Vanessa said. She waited a little longer to hang up, but Ferb still seemed to be organizing whatever he was doing, so she aggressively pressed her own button.

Well! It seems as though she had just stumbled into something… the real reason Ferb hadn't been calling or texting or showering her with love and affection. Well, college was tough; he could just be working hard. Ferb could just be being Ferb and gotten himself wrapped up in a new creative project. Or, based on his final stammer, Ferb might've actually taken her joke up and started an affair with another girl.

The little bastard wanted to remind his girlfriend that he was in fact, a catch.

* * *

**I want to say, I'm never planning on having children, I don't want nor desire any, and unlike Vanessa, I grew up around plenty. I am certainly not condemning Vanessa, I'm making her more relatable to myself actually. We've got a spectrum here actually: lovey-dovey Mrs. Mom Candace on one end, Miss Independent Vanessa on the other, and Isabella stuck in the middle, who we actually need to catch up with. And what do you think Ferb is doing?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, Vanessa's was totally a thought chapter, this is a little more action. Back to campus with Isabella and Phineas... up, up, and away!**

* * *

Isabella turned around a few times and stared at her body in her full-length mirror. She poked at her stomach a few times. She still looked the same. Oh, but when was she actually going to swell up like a balloon? She should start going to a doctor or something. A real doctor, not a college nurse that judges you. Maybe she should tell her mom. You know, someone who could actually help instead of Candace!

Suddenly, the actual door to the suite opened with an unusually loud bang and the startled Isabella let out a yelp.

"What! What?" Annika squealed. "Isabella?" She turned into Isabella's single bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"I was just opening the door."

"I know." Isabella said. "I'm just… jumpy." She sighed. "I'm going to go do some laundry." She walked past the frazzled Annika.

"Ok, airhead. Don't you think you should, like, take your laundry basket?" Annika quipped.

Isabella face-palmed. Pregnancy brain?

"Wanna tell me what's going on with you? Because we know something is. Ting knows. Your boyfriend knows. Jesus, the floor knows, they are sneaking all sorts of shit up in here, you're like, the shittiest RA ever." Annika arched an eyebrow.

Isabella didn't know if that pregnancy brain just overtook her, but she just started crying. "Oh Annika!" The girl looked totally overwhelmed that her "worst frenemy" seemed to be pouring her heart and soul out on her, right now, as she had just gotten back from class, but Isabella couldn't help it. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" She snapped her fingers together. "It all makes sense now. Moody, throwing up, crying, and you've been avoiding Pointy for days."

"No." Isabella started wiping her eyes. "It's so much worse than you think. It's not Phineas' baby. It's Ferb's."

Annika closed her eyes and smiled at the same time. "That night. You didn't come back with me. I was up calling all these IDIOTS all night, looking for you… and you went back to his room… to sleep with his brother." She said, sweetly, still smiling, eyes still closed. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" She exploded. "Are you fucking insane?"

Isabella braced for everything she knew she would hear: How could you do this to Phineas? What are they going to say? You're a cheater… etc.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me where you were? You couldn't have been that drunk."

Then Isabella realized what had made Annika so angry was not that she had cheated or done anything to Phineas and Ferb or gotten herself pregnant… you know, anything that would have made the Maple Drive community so furious. Annika was mad that she hadn't warned her that she would spending the night with a guy so she wouldn't have to worry about her roommate. Scratch that, worry about her friend.

Isabella hugged her.

"Ew, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I was so drunk that I couldn't call you because otherwise I wouldn't have slept with him, but I'm sorry I didn't call you! I'm also sorry for every mean thing I've ever said or done or thought about you! I'm sorry for hugging you because I know you don't like it! I'm so sorry Annika!" Isabella could probably blame pregnancy hormones on this too, but suddenly she was so overcome with emotions.

"I hate you." Annika grumbled.

And it only takes three little words like that to start a friendship.

* * *

"We're done with our first term of college! Yeah!" Dwayne rocked a little air guitar.

"Yeah, we're done with our classes. Not finals." Phineas said, gently rubbing his temples.

"Right." Dwayne said, slumping. "Finals week. How are we going to survive this?"

"Just study hard." Phineas said.

"Are you sure you can't invent some sort of invention that makes the answers fly into our brain?" Dwayne asked.

"Um, A) I think that's impossible, since 'answers' are not really a thing, all I could do is try and do it with the information, and B), that's cheating!" Phineas said, gently smacking Dwayne.

"Right, right…"

Phineas sighed. "Why hasn't Isabella been coming over anymore?"

"Umm, finals?" Dwayne suggested.

"Yeah. We're all freaking out about finals." Phineas said. That was somewhat uplifting. He didn't like that his girlfriend wasn't showing much interest in him. But, their finals were going to be difficult. It wasn't like he wasn't used to Isabella not being there anymore. Isabella had been missing from his schemes for years and he had only just got her back after professing his… love? Yeah, let's go with love.

Their situation was… funny. It wasn't until she finally stopped being around him that Phineas realized he cared more for the Mexican-Jewish girl than he had realized. But unlike her, he nursed his crush subtly. Of course, he was still stuck in the "awkward virgin Phineas" phase for a reason. He thought back to high school: Baljeet having Mishti, then Wendy, then Ginger on his arm each summer, Buford getting caught making out with almost every Fireside Girl, and all the mysterious pretty girls Ferb had always left the house with. Phineas had never done any of that. He had just stayed Phineas. So despite growing apart, Phineas supposed he and Isabella had never been able to get over each other, which is why they clicked back together so quickly. Or so he thought.

Girls were confusing. They expected you to read their minds and do whatever they wanted. Phineas had always pegged Isabella as the easiest girl to read, until it turned out that he had read every single thing she had ever done wrong, then she became the hardest. Now, he had no idea what she was up to.

Finals. It had to be finals.

"Yeah, well, can we get out of here for a while? Can we just go to the campus coffee shop or something? They have Wi-Fi. You know our room sucks." Dwayne said.

"Yeah, sure." Phineas shrugged.

They kind of had to trudge through a slightly cold December breeze to get to the coffee shop, but it was lovely once inside. Not too crowded, with plenty of room to study if you so desired. Phineas had brought his backpack and was ready to study, until he saw two beautiful girls there, who had books everywhere and big coffee cups.

He sighed. Isabella was laughing like he hadn't seen in probably months. Not since she was with the Fireside Girls. Annika wasn't laughing, but had a snarky smile on her lips. Her lips were always colored. Not so thickly with dark lipstick like Vanessa. Somehow she always had a shade of pink or red so bright it couldn't be natural, yet it looked so perfectly normal. It came from her lip balm or something or… Phineas had already established he didn't get girls. He couldn't spend any more time staring at Annika's lips. He thought Isabella didn't like her. He didn't like her. One more message Isabella had sent him that he had apparently gotten backwards.

"Hey Isabella! Annika!" Dwayne called, as loudly as possibly. The girls' eyes widened as Phineas and Dwayne walked directly over to them and sat down right across.

"What do you want?" Annika said, as rudely as possible.

"Are you guys hanging out together?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Yes. And studying for finals." Isabella said.

"Why?" He seemed to regret that as soon as he said it.

"You know what, Flynn…" Annika said angrily.

"Uh, let's get some coffee, right, Phineas? What did you get Isabella?" Dwayne looked inside her cup. "What the heck is this? Like, a white latte?"

Isabella blushed. "Actually, it's like, just steamed milk and sugar and shaved chocolate. Nikks ordered it for me. Caffeine is making me… sick… right now."

"Ok?" Dwayne said, tilting his head.

"Nikks?" Phineas said, incredulously.

"Uggh." Annika rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't think I can study with these two here."

"Wait, wait, don't go!" Phineas said. He didn't want Isabella to leave, not when he had finally caught her, even if he was trapped between a Dwayne and a hard Nikks.

"What? Are you going to follow us?" Annika rolled her eyes.

"Can we?" Dwayne asked. "You always get to see our dorm room and we never get to see yours."

Isabella searched for an excuse. She didn't want Phineas to find out anything and there could be a few clues in the room especially now that Annika knew. "You need permission from everyone in the room to have visitors."

"And I'M not giving any permission. Plus, Ting probably isn't." Annika said.

"At least let me walk my girlfriend home. Is that too much to ask?" Phineas said, exasperated.

"Yes." Annika hissed.

Phineas' face was beginning to look… angry, and like Isabella had thought before, she did not ever want to be on the receiving end of angry Phineas, so she grabbed his arm and started walking.

_Please let him calm down_, she thought. If he was like this just after some prodding from Nikks, what would he be like when he found out her secret?

"What have you been doing the past few days?" Phineas asked. He didn't sound like his bright and normal self at all, but that was understandable.

"Nothing. Classes. Studying."

"Yeah. So, you haven't felt like coming to visit us? But you got chummy with 'Nikks'?" He pulled out air quotes.

"Phineas Flynn, I can't say I like your tone right now." Isabella said, stunned. "And she and Dwayne aren't very far away from us. She could hear you."

"It isn't like Annika hasn't said mean things about me. Or him. Or you."

"Phineas, you're the most forgiving person I know. I'm telling you that Annika and I have become friends. Dwayne has pretty willingly excepted her."

"But… we're so different."

"Just give it a try."

"Ok." He sighed. "For you, Isabella."

He kissed the top of her head. Aww. How could in the same moment, Phineas seem like the worst possible boyfriend and the perfect one too?

"Are you guys done?" Annika called. "Dwayne keeps flirting with me!"

Phineas groaned, but Isabella giggled a little. The girl really knew how to get under his skin. Yes, she was protecting Isabella, but the torment also seemed to give her some kind of amusement. She had gotten the same thing from bothering Isabella, and then it had turned out that she had really cared about her. No… No, she couldn't…

"Dwayne, knock it off!" Annika said. "That," She gestured towards their building, "As you might know is our building. This is as far as your tour will go. It is known for lots of hot girls, like yours truly, and lots of creepy guys who stalk them, like Dwayne over here."

She looked like she was going to keep talking when Phineas pointed to a figure standing in near the door, holding a suitcase. Isabella was struck by feeling she couldn't identify as terror or nausea. All four of them went quiet and stared as the tall man, wearing a sweater and an overcoat, with a striking head of green hair waved to them sheepishly.

"Or… or… maybe my brother over there?" Phineas said in a high voice.

* * *

**Ta-da! I haven't become best friends with an enemy, but my friends and I always treat each other hilariously horribly with love underneath, which I think can happen with other people. If you're stunned Annika and Isabella are best friends now, well, so is Phineas. I'll let you imagine what happened in Ferb's head between calls from Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa that led him here... and imagine what will happen next chapter. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back bitches! I left you hanging right when they met up again! Of course, you know I'm stewing some new stories, if anyone would read them, so I'm not being useless... and in addition to the preview I posted... don't kill me... there might be a new movie I want to convert into a Ferbella story too! It's been haunting me, I want to see it so bad, but that won't be for a while. READ MY STORIES!**

* * *

Ferb figured someone should've reacted by now. He felt like he had been standing in front of the building for what seemed like forever now, although when he was leaving, it had felt like he couldn't possibly move fast enough. They were still gazing at him, as though they didn't believe this was real.

He wasn't sure if this was real. He wasn't really thinking rationally. One call from Isabella and the tension was damn near awful enough that he almost felt they could never be in the same room together again. But then one word from Candace turned all those feelings upside down. Turned his entire world upside down. Enough that he packed practically everything he had and made a mad break for the airport, completely ignoring Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Finally, Dwayne waved back. The boy was sort of a godsend, even if he was even worse than Phineas at reading situations at times. Annika looked like she wanted to maneuver herself and Isabella out of there, but there was nowhere to go. The group was finally heading closer. Ferb hadn't really planned on taking on all four at once though.

"Ferb!" Dwayne exclaimed.

"Ferb, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked slowly.

"I had to talk to someone." Ferb said weakly. It was the only thing that he could get out.

Isabella looked like she was about to faint, enough so that she was leaning on Annika.

"Ok?" They were back to no one knowing what to do again, blankly staring around at each other in a circle.

Suddenly, Annika decided to break the silence. "Guys, you should go back home." She said loudly. "NOW!"

"Ok, ok…" Phineas had obviously had enough Annika today. "What about you Ferb?" He stared at his brother again, unable to read his always-stoic face, despite the fact that Ferb definitely did not look normal.

"I'll be along." Ferb said gently.

"Okay, Phineas, it's getting darker." Dwayne whined.

Phineas resisted the urge to spit out what was he was dying to say, which was something along the lines of what the heck was going on? All he could do was turn away with Dwayne and stare back at his brother, girlfriend, and she who was quickly becoming his nemesis.

"I'm going to go up, Isabella." Annika said softly.

Oh God. Isabella closed her eyes. She knew this moment had to come; she just hadn't been prepared for it. The boys had left and now Annika was leaving her. It had been awkward enough telling him they had slept together over the computer. And it was obvious, she knew Ferb well enough. She didn't know how he had found out, but she knew why he had flown all the way back to Danville, to not Phineas' dorm but hers.

"How did you…?" She bumbled.

"Candace."

Why, oh why, did she pick that crazy girl to tell? Telling Candace her secret was one thing Isabella regretted more than anything right now. She noticed Ferb didn't quite sound like himself. He also had an unusual unsteadiness to his tone that she probably had herself.

"And you… threw everything you had into your suitcase… in the middle of the school year… and rushed to me? Like always?"

Isabella couldn't help it. She started crying. Maybe it was because she was pregnant. This was so like him. For him to drop his entire education to try and save her, and for her to need saving from him. This was so like THEM. To ruin the relationships they had tried so hard for years to achieve; ruin the relationships they had helped each other to get with each other.

"Oh, Bella!" Ferb instantly wrapped his arms around her, as she bawled into his chest. "So… you're really pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Who knows?"

"Candace and Annika. And you." Ferb was quiet for a moment. "I didn't know what to do or who to tell! I didn't want to ruin your life or Phineas' or Vanessa's and you didn't even remember! Candace is kind of like a sister, but she just made everything worse! Then, Annika sort of found out by herself because of all my morning sickness and stuff, and got upset, but only because she was worried about me the night I spent with you, so we've become friends, and Phineas hates it!" Isabella growled. "And I guess Candace has been telling everyone anyway!"

"Everything will be fine, Isabella." Ferb reassured.

"Well, what do we do then?" She asked.

Ferb stared. Again, none of it had felt real. Maybe the whole point had been getting to America to prove that Isabella was a real human, that he had really slept with, and had really gotten pregnant, apparently. Now that it was proven, he wasn't sure what to make of it. The first thing that came to his mind was a cliché, but it was to propose to her, which would be the most nonsensical thing to happen so far.

"What do you want, Isabella?" He tried to say peacefully.

Isabella sighed. "I… I've put a lot of thought into this, Ferb. I might not be as methodical as Candace, but I always had my life sort of planned out in that way too. Get a great career and education, right now I'm hoping journalism, and get the great guy I love with all my heart, Phineas Flynn, then have a few kiddies. Ideally, yeah, that would be the order, and ideally, yeah, they would be Phineas' kids, but I don't know if I could ever progress with this plan knowing I quit on a kid at some point along the way, because of a stupid mistake we made."

"You should keep the baby." Ferb said simply. "That's what you want."

"Ferb," Isabella cried. "How can I do that? I'm literally going to tear apart your family! And your relationship! We're going to lose all our friends! I'm not ready to have a baby! And don't you dare say something stupid like you'll marry me, because I love Phineas Flynn with all my heart!"

"You can do it because you're the mother, Isabella. You don't have to give it up or give it away, and no one can tell you otherwise. I'm not going to pursue you; I'm just the father." Thank goodness that thought of marriage could leave his mind.

"Just the father…" She mocked.

"I'm going to move here again. I'm going to help. There's nothing more important than a child's father." Ferb said. Oh good Lord, he was really going to be a father?

"So, what? Is this really happening? Are we really going to do this? Is this what you want?" Isabella asked.

"I… don't know. I just found out. I'm still processing."

"Still processing? You can build a roller coaster in an hour!" She declared. "Ooo… we'll have to tell everyone. We'll have to tell PHINEAS."

Ferb winced. This was the most horrible betrayal he could ever think of, and the worst part was, he couldn't even remember doing it. Maybe if he intentionally had stabbed his brother in the back, it would feel less awful, because then he would have understood his own malicious intent. Again, why would he ever sleep with Isabella? It just made no logical sense.

If, in some way… there was no way… but if in some way… Phineas understood, he would be right on board with them. Ferb did everything with Phineas, Isabella was with Phineas, Phineas loved kids… it would be like having a third parent.

"And Vanessa." Ferb muttered.

Uggh, Vanessa was going to break up with him the second she found out about this. First of all, he slept with Isabella while dating her, and now he was going to be raising a baby with the same girl. There was no way his jealous passive-aggressive girlfriend would be on board with that. And Vanessa didn't like kids.

"We'll make it work." Isabella said desperately. She realized how intensely she had been missing having Ferb to help her when she had a problem now when she was facing what felt like her biggest.

* * *

**So, I've been a little off recently, little down. Sorry to all I got in "fights" with, please PM for apology cookies. Unless I hate you, lol. Please review, darlings.**

**P.S. Any Potterheads care to share your Patronuses? Mine is a Basset Hound. Woof.**

_**UPDATE AS OF 10/17/16: FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR "CHAPTER 14", THANK YOU! STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS, AND WILL NOT BE DELETED.**_


End file.
